Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Oh-Great-Sarcastic-One
Summary: Simple songfic based on the song by Alicia Keys. Which has the same name as the title


So I decided to start over with fan fiction. This is just a little songfic that came to my mind after listening to the song for the 400th time (I really do love the song). It's AU since Jack is still alive, and he really was attacked by a gang of homophobic guys instead of being hit by a tire iron.

Disclaimer: Me owning Bareback Mountain? Ha. Trust me if I owned it Jack and Ennis would be knocking boots in that tiny trailer for all of eternity.

* * *

It had been a while since Ennis got Jack out of Texas. After the attack Ennis constantly worried about him, having Jack move in with him was the best decision he had made in his life. Now they could finally lie in bed after a steamy night of passion, without worrying about the parting each other the next day.

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?_

Jack had already fallen asleep in Ennis's arms. Ennis just twirled Jack's hair in his fingers while watching his chest slowly heave up and down. It was then that he noticed the radio was on. Just a low buzz coming from his left but he could hear it anyway. Ennis reached his arm over to turn it off. Though as the soft voice started to flow out with the smooth music he decided against it, turning it up instead.

_If I couldn't't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

Ennis lied back, letting the notes and lyrics fill his ears as he started to play with Jack's hair again. He watched as Jack slept peacefully, possibly never knowing how thankful Ennis was that he was still alive. A slight snore escaped from Jack's mouth and Ennis grinned.

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me_ _again_

As the chorus rang through, Jack snuggled into Ennis's chest. Smiling as he inhaled deeply, taking in his unique scent. Ennis just wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's waist and kissed the top of his head.

_How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for_

A tear rolled down Ennis's cheek as he realized how messed up it was that this song connected to him. Like the singer was out to get him just by making this song. But he keep listening anyway. He couldn't tell if it was because he was mesmerized by it, or was too lazy to turn it off. Didn't matter either way, that radio wasn't going off till the song was finished and he knew it.

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)_

Ennis buried his face deep into Jack's hair. Sighing as the song came to a close. He kissed the top of his lover's head once again. Then, as his lips lowered to Jack's ear, Ennis uttered the three words he rarely had any courage to say.

_Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)_

"I love you rodeo."

"I love you too cowboy."

* * *

Tah Dah! I know it isn't much, but I had to write this or I was going to explode. I might have another songfic up soon, don't know if it will be for this category again though. 


End file.
